


Whiskers

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-27
Updated: 2008-03-27
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "There are lots of reasons.  No need to get into what's real and not real."





	Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: So glad to have this coupling running through my mind...it's been a while and this was pure fun.  


* * *

“I think I'm going to grow a beard.”

“Really?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“A beard?”

“Yeah. Why, do you think it would look silly?”

“You will probably be adorable but remember how biased my opinion is on the subject of your cuteness. What made you think to do that?”

It was a warm September afternoon. CJ and Greg enjoyed lunch at an outdoor café in Morningside Heights.

“It has been on my mind for a while now. Beards are quite distinguished, you know.”

“That’s true. Of course, you are an Ivy League educated, Pulitzer Prize winning journalist, award-winning author and social commentator. You are also a generally amazing human being with the extra-added bonus of being married to one of the most beautiful women in the world over 50. What more could you want, Gregory?”

“A beard. It will put the perfect cap on everything you just said.”

CJ laughed, shaking her head. She knew no matter how old she lived to be she would probably never understand the inner workings of the male mind. Strange for a women surrounded by men her entire life.

“What is the real reason?” she asked.

“You always believe someone to have ulterior motives. Working in the White House all those years made you paranoid, Claudia Jean.”

“I am not paranoid. What is the real reason?”

“While I admit there could be other reasons, a beard is very distinguished.”

“Agreed.” CJ sipped her iced tea. “So, what is the real reason?”

Greg laughed. He leaned in his chair, kissed his wife’s cheek and loved the smile on her face.

“How did that feel?” he asked.

“What do you mean?”

He repeated the question, kissing her again.

“It feels the same as it always does…amazing.”

“Now tell me how it feels when Toby kisses you.”

“Greg!” she looked at him with wide blue eyes. “Why would you…?”

“No, no baby, I mean on your cheek or whatever. What does that feel like?”

“Oh. Well it tickles because he has a beard and my skin is sensitive so…” she stopped. “Gregory?”

“Yes ma'am?”

“That’s the real reason?”

“There are lots of reasons. No need to get into what's real and not real.”

“Hmm.”

“I think I told you more than once that your skin is the central preoccupation of my life.” Greg took her hand in his.

“I have to tell you, hearing that turns me on.”

He stroked her hand across his cheek before kissing the inside of her wrist. CJ sighed, closing her eyes.

“You set me on fire, Claudia Jean. Can you just imagine when the hair on my chin strokes that sensitive skin?”

“I most certainly can.”

“I will touch you anywhere you desire. Do you know where you're most sensitive? I know the exact spot.”

“Greg…”

“Hmm?”

“It’s really not fair of you to do this to me outside.” CJ whispered.

“I'm sorry baby. I can't help myself. Do you want me to stop?”

“Of course I don’t, but you probably better anyway. We are sure to end up in the Post if I start tearing off your clothes in public.”

“How do you feel about doing it in private?”

She smiled, snuggling even closer. The stupid chairs were hindering her plans.

“You go in, pay the bill, I will hail a cab, and you will find out.”

Greg kissed her mouth.

“I’ll be right back.”

“Hurry.”

***


End file.
